TRP: Goro, Hansel, Luci, Morgan, and Sam (Prayers)
Day 420. The Underdark. Goro woke up in his bedroll to some freaky owl thing staring down at him. He screamed. Ah, fuck, that was just Luci. "Fuck, fuck, sorry," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. IZZY Luci didn't flinch. "Goro," she said. LINA "Yeah, what? G'morning. Is it morning?" IZZY "Yes." She blinked at him behind her goggles. "We should do our prayers together," she said, firmly enough that it sounded more like, We're going to do our prayers together. LINA "Oh." Goro sat up and rubbed his eyes some more. Felt all groggy and gummy. Not seeing daylight in the mornings really fucked him up. "Uh. We don't... pray to the same god, though." IZZY "Yes," she said again. LINA "So... what, we just sit next to each other and each do our own thing?" IZZY She nodded. "It helps us to prepare for the day together, so that when we're traveling, we won't have redundant spells between us. It's very efficient and I enjoy it," she said bluntly. "I want to do it with you." LINA "Aha." Goro felt a surge of affection for her. What a weird fuckin' kid. Like, truly fucking weird. It was great. He scratched his back and climbed out of the bedroll. "Uh. I think you're gonna have to help me, though. I still can't read Celestial. Amari helped me before we left, so I've just been ready with those spells. If you wanna switch 'em up, uh. Yeah." IZZY "Yes." She sounded pleased. "I can do that. Normally we light candles and burn incense, but apparently, that's very dangerous down here." LINA "This place fuckin' sucks," Goro offered. IZZY "It's unpleasant," she agreed. "At least you can see." LINA "You got those things." Goro flapped a hand in her direction. IZZY "They are also unpleasant." LINA "Ah. Yeah, I guess it's probably a pain in the ass to have something on your head all the time." IZZY She nodded. "Can you show me your prayer book? And we can get started." The rest of the camp was waking up around them, Hansel yawning and grumbling after his shift on watch, and Sam stretching and rubbing at his eyes, looking sleep-deprived. Morgan was still passed out nearby. LINA "Eh, yeah, sure." Goro crouched next to his pack and dug through it until he pulled out the incomprehensible book. He hadn't seen the point in bringing it, but Amari had suggested he pack it. She said it was real important to him and he'd be glad to have it once he got his memories back. He stood up and passed it to Luci. IZZY "Thank you." She flipped through it, a bit, and looked back up to him. "Which prayers have you been doing?" LINA He shrugged. IZZY She frowned. "Have you been praying at all?" LINA "Sometimes. Sort of. I say things to Mask in my head, I guess." IZZY "I see." Luci touched his sleeve briefly and led him over to a corner, of sorts, of the hollow they had made camp in, stepping carefully over Morgan. Hansel noticed them and grunted a vague mornin', then got distracted by Sam handing him a mug of coffee he'd heated up with the warmth of his hands. Luci settled down cross-legged, tugging Goro's sleeve for him to join her, and got out her own prayer book. LINA Goro sat down next to her and tried to match her posture, and everything. Kid knew what she was fuckin' doing. IZZY Luci consulted both of their books, for a long moment, which involved pulling a third, smaller notebook out of her bag and beginning to write things down. She didn't say anything. LINA "Well? Is it gonna work?" IZZY "What?" she asked, without looking up. LINA "Figuring out how to... prepare our spells together, or whatever. Can you understand the Maskarran prayers okay?" IZZY "Oh. Yes, well enough. You've shared some Maskarran scriptures with me before." She finished what she was writing and handed her notebook to Goro. She'd transcribed several passages of Celestial. "These are the spells I'd like for you to prepare today. This is the prayer for Guiding Bolt. This one is Spiritual Weapon. This one is Revivify. This one is Inflict Wounds. I'll help you with the pronunciation." LINA "Okay." Goro grimaced, nervous. Amari had done the same thing, walking him through it line by line. It'd taken a long time, and felt hard as hell, but Amari insisted he was doing amazing and saying everything just right. She'd claimed his tongue remembered how to make the words, even if his mind didn't. IZZY She scooted closer to him, so that their knees were touching. "I'm going to take my goggles off while we pray, because I hate them. Don't go anywhere." LINA "I won't. Promise." IZZY "Good." She pulled the goggled away from her eyes, blinking a few times in the dark as the settled them around her neck. She grimaced a little and reached out blindly until her hand found the notebook to point. "We'll start with Inflict Wounds. It's the simplest. I was able to learn it just by watching you cast it, so my entreaty to Selune is quite similar to yours to Mask." LINA Goro looked over it, still doubtful, but he gave it a shot. He read the first line out loud, words completely alien to his ears. IZZY "That's very close," Luci said, pleased. She recited the same line, just a little more fluently, and added, "It doesn't have to be exact, I suspect. Mask will hear you regardless." LINA Goro repeated it anyway, wanting to be exact. He recited the rest of the prayer, glancing at her for confirmation. IZZY Luci made a pleased mm sound and nodded, staring off into the darkness. "That's better. Now the second line." She moved her finger without knowing where she was pointing, and recited the second part of the prayer. LINA Goro followed along as they went through the rest of the spells she wanted him to prepare. By the end he still didn't think he remembered a goddamn word of Celestial, but Luci seemed satisfied nonetheless with his recitation of it. To him, it felt like swimming in the dark. Which was ironic, because she was the one in pitch blackness, and she didn't seem to be struggling at all. Just matter-of-factly and methodically walking him through the prayers. "Goddamn," he remarked. IZZY "What?" she said. LINA "You're just... real impressive, that's all. Got all your shit together when you're what, eighteen?" IZZY "Yes," she said, sounding pleased with herself. "I am impressive. Thank you." LINA "You're, uh. You're welcome. Thanks for helping me." IZZY "You would do the same for me." She started blindly putting her prayer book away. "Do you want to keep this notebook? It may be easier than sifting through all of your prayers. You know a great many of them." LINA "Yeah. Yes please." He took it and glanced over the prayers again. "I'll give it back once I... you know." IZZY "I know," she said. "Would you get some coffee for me, please? So I don't have to put my goggles back on yet." LINA "Oh, yeah. Sure. 'Course." Goro climbed to his feet and started to walk away, but paused. "You like cream and sugar or whatever?" IZZY "Just sugar, please." Sam was sleepy-eyed, passing out mugs nearby. He nudged Morgan, and she groaned and rolled onto her face. LINA Goro wandered over. "Morning, Sam." IZZY "Hey," he mumbled tiredly. Morgan reached out to flail an arm in Goro's general direction. LINA "Morning," he said to her too, and bent down to grab her hand and squeeze it. "Uh, Sam, can I get a coffee with sugar in it?" He paused. "And one with sugar and cream." IZZY Sam nodded and fumbled for the mugs and the canteen of coffee they'd already brewed. "Sugar and cream for you?" LINA "Psh. Who wants to know?" IZZY Sam squinted. Morgan snickered. LINA Goro ran a hand through his hair. "Um. Me and Luci. Cleric business. She can't see so she sent me over to get her coffee." IZZY Sam nodded and started preparing a couple mugs. Morgan finally lifted her head to grin up at Goro, looking kind of miserable anyway. "Coffee is cleric business, huh? I must be a cleric." LINA "Psh. Oh yeah? Let's see some magic." IZZY "Pffft. Haven't done my prayers yet. Rain check?" LINA Goro clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Sam, get her some coffee before me. She looks like she's about to drop dead." IZZY "Yeah, Sammy. Chop chop." "Don't call me Sammy," he said mildly, handing Goro the first mug. "That one's yours." LINA "Thanks." Goro took on it and blew on it. "She ain't been giving you a lotta trouble, has she?" IZZY "Slander," she grumbled. Sam shook his head, starting on the second mug. "She's fine." He yawned. "See," Morgan said, conspiratorially, "I noticed this motherfucker is warm as hell. So if I'm nice, he lets me snuggle up with him and keep nice and toasty all night." "Pffft." Sam looked embarrassed. LINA "God, I know. It's the best, right? He's so fuckin' cozy." IZZY "The coziest," she cooed, dragging herself up to cuddle against Sam's back. Even in the monochromatic shades of darkvision, his blush was visible. He didn't move away, though. "Actually, Hansel might be the coziest," Morgan said thoughtfully. "He's not as warm, but he's all soft. This one's bony." "You elbowed me in the eye the other night," he protested. "You're fucking bony." "Well, you shouldn't've put your eye in the way of my elbow." He scoffed and handed Goro the second mug. LINA Goro accepted it and kept watching them. "Hey. Wait. You cuddled with Hansel?" IZZY "Oh. Sorry. Should I not've?" she asked. LINA Goro just stared. IZZY She grimaced at him. "Sorry, doll." LINA "It's fine," he said. "It's just weird." IZZY "Is it? I cuddle with you," she pointed out. "He cuddles with you. Just closin' the loop." LINA He snorted. "Don't leave me out next time." He lifted the mugs and nodded to Sam. "Thanks." IZZY Sam offered him a thumbs up and rubbed at his face, going back to making coffees for the rest. LINA Goro returned to Luci. "It's me again," he said as he approached, so he wouldn't startle her. IZZY Her eyes were closed, but they opened at the sound of his voice. "Oh. I was wondering. You took a while." LINA "I had to talk to Morgan," he said, figuring that would explain it all. He sat in front of her again and guided the mug into her hand. IZZY "She is very chatty," Luci allowed. She fumbled a little in taking the mug. "Thank you." LINA "No problem." Goro curled up and sipped his own coffee. "Hey, uh. I got a question." IZZY "Yes?" LINA "It's kinda... uh. Well." He shook his head even though she couldn't see it. "Does Hansel seem kinda off to you? I ain't known him very long, but. I got the feeling something's wrong." IZZY Luci tilted her head, like she was listening. Hansel was off in another corner, grumbling at Mishka, a little too quietly to be heard clearly. "He is more grumbly than usual," she said. "He doesn't like caves." LINA "Oh. How come? Just doesn't like the dark?" IZZY "Claustrophobia, I believe." She shrugged. LINA "Aw." That was real fuckin' sad. "I wonder why he didn't tell me." IZZY "It isn't Hansel's habit to tell people when he's suffering," she said simply, sipping her coffee. LINA "Why the hell not? He takes such good care of everyone else." IZZY "Um." Luci paused, like she was thinking, but then didn't say anything else. LINA "Eh?" IZZY "Well, it's rather awkward to talk about, and I don't want to," she said bluntly. LINA "Oh. Who should I ask instead?" IZZY She considered. "You could ask him, but he may find it upsetting." LINA He grimaced. "Well, anyone fuckin' else I can ask? I mean. Maybe I'm asking the wrong question, here. I don't even know if I knew about this shit before I lost my memories." IZZY "I don't either," she admitted, and frowned down at her lap for a moment. "Um. Well. When Jonn and I were young, and Hansel was still a pirate, he was ... rather volatile? And he would often come to the Sanctuary, where we lived, when he was upset, or when something had gone wrong in his life. He, um, was asked to leave many ships, from what I remember, or left behind in ports. The Sanctuary of Eldath is a place of healing and recovery, so of course it was open to him in his distress." She picked her her sleeve, a little. "But the reality of the situation was that ... when we were still children, he would come into town drunk and distraught and he would ... upset both me and Jonn, and tell us troubling things that we did not need to and should not have heard. He wasn't very good at managing his emotions. Um. And when I grew old enough to understand, I was very angry at him, and we had, well, a terrible argument about it. I was ... unkind. He did stop," she said. "He listened to me. He may have gone too far in the other direction, though." LINA Goro didn't say anything for a while, under the guise of sipping his coffee. The hell were you supposed to say to all that? He didn't even know what to think of it. "Thank you for telling me," he said. 'Cause he was grateful, at least. IZZY "Obviously it isn't a story that paints me in the most generous light," she said. LINA "You're his kid," Goro said. "Don't kids yell at their parents all the time?" IZZY "I wouldn't know." LINA "Me neither." IZZY She nodded in agreement, and pulled her goggles back on to look around at the group. "I'm not sure if any of us do." LINA "How's your coffee?" he asked, 'cause it didn't seem like she was much interested in it. IZZY "It's good. Thank you." She sipped a little more. LINA "Sam made it," Goro said, not wanting the credit. IZZY "Who is he?" she asked. "I assume it would be rude of me to ask him, but I don't know. I met him once before, but no one told me then, either." LINA "God, I still don't really know. He's friends with me and Mishka. He's a warlock and I'm helping him get his patron over to our plane, apparently. 'Cause they're in love." IZZY "Hm," Luci said, with mild interest. She looked over towards Sam, who had passed out coffees and was now sitting, looking tired, next to Morgan, who was playing with his hair. LINA "He kinda has trouble with people," Goro explained. IZZY "Perhaps he's like us," she commented. LINA "S'that supposed to mean?" IZZY "Odd." LINA Goro snorted. "Well, ain't like you'd find any normal folks running around with our crew, that's for sure." IZZY "Well, I suppose," she said. "But sometimes people are uniquely odd." LINA He scrunched up his nose. "Isn't that what odd means?" IZZY She frowned at him, and considered for a moment. "I know that you aren't being willfully obstinate, but surely you know that there are ... degrees to which people may be odd." LINA "If you're trying to say I'm one of the oddest," he said, "I won't argue. I'm a freak, for sure." IZZY "I'm not saying that," she said mildly. "Being odd doesn't make one a freak." LINA "Sometimes it does. There's degrees, like you said." IZZY "I don't know why you have a low opinion of yourself." LINA "Nah, I think I'm pretty alright," he said. "Just kind of a freak. Freaks can be cool." IZZY "Hm." She seemed pleased about that. "Good." LINA "You are pretty weird," he conceded. "But, like, in a good way. I wouldn't change a thing." IZZY "No, I wouldn't either," she said, still sounding pleased. "It's good to have other people in your life who are odd in the the same ways." LINA "Yeah. Well. Can't argue with that, either." He polished off the last of his coffee. IZZY "You know, you seem ..." She mulled it over. "Happier than you were." LINA "I do?" He sure as fuck didn't feel happy most of the time. IZZY "In some ways. You do seem to have a higher opinion of yourself." She paused. "It's good. It's more accurate." LINA "Huh. Well, people keep telling me all this great shit about me. Maybe regular me remembers the bad parts." IZZY "Regular you has a skewed perspective," she told him. LINA "How would you know?" IZZY "Because I know you." LINA "Yeah, but you're not a mind reader." He frowned. "Are you?" IZZY "I am, actually." LINA Goro pulled back, eyes widening. But then he remembered. "Ah, wait." He held his right hand up and tapped the ring with his thumb. He grinned. "Can't read my mind." IZZY She nodded. "I wouldn't do it without your permission, anyway." LINA "That's what they all say." IZZY She frowned at him. LINA He held his hands up. "Just a joke." IZZY "You have an odd sense of humor," she said solemnly. "You know, it's a shame that Mask doesn't grant you the ability to read minds. Perhaps some of us could allow you to revisit our own memories of you, so that you could see them." LINA "Huh." He thought about that for a moment. Made him feel all wistful. "Yeah. Shame." IZZY "I'm sure you'll be better, soon, at any rate," she said, tipping her mug up to finish her coffee. LINA Goro'd heard that line so much by now, it was a fight not to roll his eyes. "Yeah." IZZY She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't be flippant." LINA Goro opened his mouth to say fuck you, then remembered he was talking to his stepdaughter. "I'll be whatever I wanna be, thanks very much." IZZY "I'll call Hansel over," she threatened, deadpan. LINA "Fine," Goro said. He liked Hansel. IZZY "Hansel." She raised her voice, and he looked over from where he was talking to Sam. "Goro is being flippant about our ability to heal him." "Hey," Hansel said, offended. LINA "What?" Goro acted all innocent. IZZY "Don't fuckin' do that." LINA "Who gives a shit?" He scowled and curled in on himself tighter. IZZY "I give a shit," Hansel said. He glanced at Sam with a vague nod before coming across the cave to plonk down next to Goro. He gestured. "Everyone fuckin' here gives a shit." "Indeed." Luci nodded. LINA "Well, it's my fucking brain, and my fucking mouth, so..." He was gonna say something along the lines of I get to say what I want, but that wasn't really how shit worked, when you were trying to get along with people. He scowled deeper. "Fine, I just won't say what I think." IZZY Luci frowned. "Goro, I didn't mean to upset you." Hansel leaned his shoulder against Goro's gently. "Hey. Just want you t'be ... fuckin' positive, y'know? S'okay if you ain't feelin' it, though. Honest." LINA Goro hunched over, hiding the bottom half of his face behind his knees. He kept scowling. IZZY Luci looked to Hansel, questioningly, and he nodded. She briefly patted Goro's shoulder. "Thank you for praying with me," she said, then pushed herself up to leave them alone. Hansel looped his arm around Goro's shoulder and pulled him close enough to kiss the top of his head. LINA Goro watched Luci go, regretfully. "Sorry," he called. IZZY "It's all right," she said, without looking back. She joined Sam, and said something that made him blink at her cluelessly. Hansel sat with him quietly. LINA Goro thought he should probably say something to Hansel. Instead he ducked his head more, hiding his whole face behind his knees. IZZY Hansel wrapped around him and cuddled him viciously, nuzzling into his hair. "Love you." LINA "Mmph." IZZY "Mmph," Hansel teased, then kissed his hair again. "I mean it, y'know. Want you t'be happy, but s'aright if you ain't. This shit is fuckin' grueling." LINA He nodded. "I miss the sun." IZZY He took a deep breath and sighed. "Aye. Me too. Wish you or Luci could cast that ... fuckin' sunlight spell, without it fuckin' attractin' monsters, or whatever. Sure I could fuckin' fight'em off anyway," he grumbled. LINA "Don't chance it," Goro mumbled. He'd quickly come to learn that Hansel was fearless when it came to fighting, and it worried him. IZZY "Coulda taken that goddamn basilisk." LINA "Think so?" IZZY "Aye, no problem." LINA "You got experience with that kinda thing?" Goro was genuinely curious. IZZY "Killed all sorta shit. Trolls. Wyverns. Nagas. Ain't nothin' I can't take," he said easily. LINA "Must be a good reason everyone else wanted to go around." IZZY He grumbled. LINA Goro frowned slightly. "Luci told me you got claustrophobia. That true?" IZZY "Oh. Pff. Nah. Dunno," he hedged. LINA "Was it something I knew before I lost my memory?" IZZY "Yeah," he said reluctantly. "Just ... don't like caves, is all. Ain't anything you gotta worry about." He squeezed Goro and kissed his head again. LINA "If I knew it before, you shouldn't try and keep it from me." IZZY Hansel winced. "Aye. Sorry. Don't wanna stress you out, is all. You got enough to fuckin' be concerned about, just now." He moved to lean back on his hands, instead of hugging Goro. LINA Goro jerked his head up, giving a little ah of objection. IZZY "Oh." Hansel straightened back up to settle an arm around him again. LINA Goro shifted to lean against him. "Wish I could help, somehow. With you not liking caves." IZZY "Mm." Hansel mulled it over. "Well. S'better than it used t'be." LINA "Luci says you don't like other people to know when you're having a hard time," Goro said, wanting to get right to it. IZZY "Uhh." LINA "You take such good care of people, though." IZZY "Uh," he said again, squinting. "Aye. Do my best." LINA "I barely know you and I'm thinking, goddamn, this guy's been so fucking great to me, and he wouldn't tell me he was having a hard time? What's the rest of your family thinking, I wonder." IZZY "Pfff." He shifted uncomfortably. "They all know what I'm like. Dunno." LINA Goro frowned. He put his arms around Hansel's waist and squeezed him. IZZY Hansel squeezed him back. LINA "You're... interesting. You keep surprising me." IZZY He made a puzzled sound. "Uh. Thanks?" LINA "I really like you." IZZY "Pffft." He grinned a bit, still looking kind of lost. "Well. Fuckin' good. Like you a bit, myself." LINA Goro hesitated, then asked, "Is there anything I can do to help? Long as I can't cast Daylight." IZZY "Uhh." Hansel didn't wanna tell him how he'd helped before. Hadn't ended up going so hot, anyway, and even if Goro could remember, they didn't wanna sneak away from the group for a quickie. Hansel would be way too fucking alert to really enjoy it, even then. Wasn't worth mentioning. He did think on it, for a bit, then just squeezed Goro and kissed the top of his head, breathing him in. "This's good," he said firmly. "Shemeshi." LINA "Pfff. Happy to keep doing it, then." After a beat he added, "Helps me, too." IZZY "Aye. S'what we do." He kissed Goro's hair a couple more times. "Teamwork." LINA "Maybe," Goro said, still hesitant, "you should've told everyone the real reason you wanted to take on the basilisk. 'Cause you're having a hard time in the cave, and didn't want the extra days. I think that might've meant more to people than just you wanting to kill shit." IZZY "Pfff." Hansel grumbled wordlessly a little. "Ain't that important. M'fine." He rested his face in Goro's hair. It was ... weird, somehow, and comforting, how Goro was trying to take care of him. Barely knew him, like he'd said. But Goro was just like that. Just -- good, and caring, and earnest. Under everything that'd happened to him, he was that. LINA Goro frowned. "Bet if it was someone else who was claustrophobic, you'd push harder." IZZY "Aye, well." Hansel tried to figure out how to say it in such a way that Goro wasn't gonna call bullshit, somehow. He was real good at that. "I know what I can handle. I dunno what other people can handle, so ... y'know, gotta push for'em. I ain't gotta push for myself. Know I'll be a'right." LINA Goro squinted. "'Kay. You think other people don't know what they can handle?" IZZY He shrugged. "Nah. Just no reason for'em to have to put up with shit they don't like, if I can do somethin' about it." LINA "Maybe they all feel the same about you," Goro pointed out. He was including himself, kinda. Seemed weird to declare it since he still didn't know Hansel that well, but -- didn't really matter. He'd gladly go out of his way to help him anyway. IZZY Hansel grumbled toothlessly because he didn't really have an answer for that. LINA "Uh huh." IZZY Hansel hmphed and kissed Goro's head. "Quit tryin' to take care of me, jackass," he said fondly. LINA Goro snorted. "That something I do a lot, or what?" IZZY "Aye, but you ain't fuckin' allowed, right now. My turn, y'know." LINA "Says who?" IZZY "Me." LINA "You ain't the boss of me." IZZY Hansel grinned and just cuddled him, rubbing his beard against Goro's cheek. Was almost like nothing had happened. Like everything was the same. LINA "S'what I thought." IZZY "Love you. So much, y'know?" He kissed Goro's hair a couple times. LINA "Yeah. I can tell," Goro said, vaguely impressed. Hansel really was fuckin' bursting with love. There couldn't be any doubt. IZZY "Good." Hansel gave Goro one more kiss, and one more squeeze, and made himself rein it in. Was probably kinda overwhelming, having some guy he barely knew coo over him and shit -- even if he liked it. "Anyway, fuckin' caves don't matter. Gettin' you better's all that matters. Just wanted to kill that fuckin' basilisk so we could get t'the city quicker." LINA "Mm. Basilisks, though. Those are the ones that can petrify you, right?" IZZY "Aye. You an' Luci can fix that, though. Pretty sure." He guessed he didn't know that, but it seemed like something they could fix. LINA "But what if we got petrified?" IZZY "Wouldn't let that happen." LINA Goro couldn't help rolling his eyes a little. Then he remembered he'd got in trouble for being flippant before, or whatever the fuck. He scowled. IZZY "Pffft." Hansel leaned back in to kiss his temple. "Y'know I wouldn't." LINA "What if you get petrified, and then me and Luci rush in to fix you, and the basilisk petrifies us?" IZZY "You gotta go one at a time, see," Hansel explained. "Let Mishka pop me t'the back lines, where it's safe, an' you fix me there. Strategize, aye?" LINA Goro narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Guess you did tell me you were master at arms, or whatever." IZZY "Uh-huh. Was real good at it, too." LINA "Guess since you're still here to tell the tale, I can't much argue with that." IZZY "That's fuckin' right," he said, pleased. END Category:Text Roleplay